


Good Luck

by DragonGirl2571



Series: Aiden Hawke/Fenris One Shots [5]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl2571/pseuds/DragonGirl2571
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke gets an unexpected surprise before his battle with the Arishok.</p><p>Male Hawke/Fenris Friend-mance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Though it is not necessary, I recommend you read 'Aiden Hawke/Fenris One Shots' in order.

Good Luck

 

     Aiden Hawke watched the Qunari herd the terrified nobles past the Arishok and onto the balcony. Hawke turned and headed toward the center of the room.

     “Hawke, don’t do this.” Isabela pleaded, “This is my battle not yours.”

     “Be grateful Hawke is worthy of a duel.” Fenris said. “If he weren’t…”

     “But, I caused this.” Isabela interrupted.

     “Isabela…” Hawke started.

     “No Hawke! Worthy or not you shouldn’t be cleaning up my mess!”

     “Forget it Rivaini,” Varric spoke up, “a herd of wild brontos wouldn’t make Hawke change his mind.”

     “I don’t’ know.” Hawke cracked a smile, “brontos are pretty scary.”

     “This is no time for jokes, Hawke” Isabela scolded.

     “I’m sure Hawke has a plan. He always does.” Merrill smiled.

     “I’ll be fine, Isabela.” Hawke assured.

     “You better be. I’ll never forgive myself if you die.”

     “Enough!” The Arishok bellowed, “Your friends must leave the floor now!”

     Isabela, Varric and Merrill headed towards the steps.

     “One more thing, Hawke.” Fenris said, coming up to Hawke.

     “Yeah?”

     Fenris placed his hand on Hawke’s shoulder. In one swift movement he slid his hand to the back of Hawke’s neck and pressed his lips to Hawke's. Before Hawke could react Fenris pulled away.

     “Good luck, Aiden.” Fenris whispered, “Be careful.”

     Fenris walked over to join the others on the balcony, doing his best to ignore the whispering nobles.

     “Well,” Varric mused, “that was a rare sight.”

     Fenris huffed.

     “Aw…” Merrill cooed, “that was sweet, Fenris.”

     “Oh, be quiet witch.”

     “Maybe Hawke should get in to life threatening situations more often.” Isabela smiled mischievously.

     Fenris glared at the pirate. “I’m only joking,” Isabela said, holding her hands up in defense, “But, that was a wondrous sight.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Hawke darted around the room, doing his best to avoid the Arishok's blades while periodically sending spells at the menacing horned beast. He had hit the Arishok with several spells, unfortunately the Arishok had landed several hits on him as well, most of which had sent him flying.

     The fight had been going on for a while and Hawke was getting tired. He spared a quick glance toward the balcony. The Nobles were a mix of fear and awe. Isabela shifted nervously from foot to foot, Merrill looked a little too excited about what was going on, Varric looked like he was taking mental notes, which he would likely embellish later and Fenris looked like he was about to leap to Hawke's aid.

     Hawke yelped as the Arishok's blade narrowly missed him. Hawke staggered slightly as he headed to the other end of the room.

     ‘If I don’t beat him soon… No! I can’t think like that.’ Hawke thought, ‘I can do this. I can do this.’ He glanced up at a now fearful Fenris, 'I know I can do this!'

     The Arishok lowered his head and charged. Hawke dove out of the way, narrowly avoiding being trampled by the Qunari leader.

     ‘I wonder…’ Hawke thought.

     Hawke ran across the room. The Arishok growled and ran after him.

     Hawke turned to face his aggressor. The Arishok charged him again. Hawke leapt out of the way causing the Arishok to crash into the wall behind him.

     Hawke ran off again, pausing in the center of the room. Hawke called upon all his mana. The Arishok started coming at him again. The Qunari raised his blade, Hawke shot a huge ice spell at the Arishok, knocking him to the landing on the steps. Hawke cautiously approached the fallen Qunari.

     When he heard the Arishok’s gasping breaths he realized the Qunari leader was dying.

     “One day…” The Arishok struggled to speak, “we shall return.” With that, the mighty Arishok died.

     Hawke glanced over at a nearby Qunari. The Qunari looked at the others and nodded towards the door. Hawke stood over the Arishok as the other Qunari walked past him, with a twirl of his staff he headed down the steps.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------     

     Meredith and Orsino arrived with a few Templars in tow.

     “Is it over?” Meredith asked.

     “It’s over.” Hawke affirmed.

     “The city has been saved!” A nobleman called out.

     All the nobles cheered.

     Meredith gazed at the nobles for a moment before turning to Hawke. She sheathed her blade and stepped closer to Hawke.

     “It appears Kirkwall has a new champion.”

     The nobles cheered again.

     All the nobles thanked Hawke for his bravery as they headed out of the throne room. Meredith watched Hawke politely accept the nobles thanks.

     “Just what the mages need.” She huffed, under her breath. She turned and headed out of the room, followed by the Templars.

     Orsino headed toward Hawke as the last of the nobles left the room.

     “Well done, Champion.” Orsino congratulated.

     “Thank you First Enchanter. But, I doubt I would have made it this far without your help.”

     “That is kind of you to say, Champion; but, you are the one who defeated the Arishok not me.”

     “You lead the guards away, allowing me access to the Keep.” Hawke smiled, “Dueling the Arishok was exhausting enough, I would have been too tired to duel if I had to fight them as well.”

     “Very well, Champion.” Orsino smiled, “I’m glad to have assisted in your endeavor. If you’ll excuse me, I should see to the injured.”

     “Farewell, First Enchanter.” Orsino bowed slightly before heading out of the throne room.

     “That was amazing, Hawke!” Merrill said excitedly.

     “Are you alright?” Isabela asked.

     “Nothing a few healing potions, healing spells and some rest won't cure.” Hawke smiled.     

      Fenris sighed quietly in relief.

     “I say we celebrate.” Varric said cheerfully, “What do you say to drinks at The Hanged Man?”

     “Considering the destruction caused by the Qunari The Hanged Man will likely be closed.” Fenris pointed out.

     “Then how about drinks at the Hawke Estate?” Varric looked at Hawke, questioningly.

     “Alright.” Hawke agreed, “Sounds good.”

     “I could use a drink.” Isabela tried to smile.

     “Can we play cards?” Merrill asked excitedly.

     “Sure, Daisy.” Varric smiled.

     “Yay!” Merrill smiled brightly.

     “You in, Fenris?” Hawke asked.

     “Well…”

     “Come on Broody,” Varric smiled, “Hawke will be sad if you don’t.”

     “So very sad.” Hawke added, playing along.

     “Alright. I will join you.”

     “Good.” Merrill smiled, “I don’t want Hawke to be sad.”

     “Oh, Merrill…” Isabela shook her head.

     “What? Is it bad to want your friends to be happy?” Merrill asked, confused.

     “No, it’s not a bad thing.” Isabela said gently. “I’ll explain later Kitten.”

     “You three go on ahead. Fenris and I will be along shortly.” Hawke said.

     “See you there.” Varric said, as the three of them headed for the door.

     “Now,” Hawke turned to face Fenris, “I do believe I owe you something.”

     “You… owe me something?”

     “Yes; now what was it?” Hawke tapped his chin, pondering. “Oh, right.” He leaned forward and kissed Fenris on the cheek. “Thank you.” He whispered.

     “Hmm.” Fenris smiled slightly. “Hawke...”

     “Yeah?”

     “Do not ever do that to me again.” Fenris scolded.

     “I promise I'll try.” Hawke comforted.

     Fenris hesitantly put his arms around Hawke. “I am glad you are safe.”

     Hawke put his arms around Fenris. “So am I.”

     “Are you certain celebrating so soon is a good idea? You should take some time to heal.”

     “I'll be alright, Fenris.” Hawke assured. “If you're really worried I'll take a healing potion when we get to the estate and you can help me clean and dress my wounds.”

     “Alright.” Fenris reluctantly agreed.

     They released each other.

     “Come on,” Hawke smiled, “let’s get to the Estate before Varric and Isabela drink it dry.”

     Fenris chuckled, “Right behind you.”

     Hawke and Fenris left the Throne room side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
